


iZombie Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for iZombie, for various pairings, mostly Ravi/Blaine or Ravi/Blaine/Peyton.Warnings: violence





	1. Does This Mean I'm Gay?

" _No_!" Blaine scoffs, waving a dismissive hand at Ravi's quiet, anxious question. "I mean, probably not. Have you ever been with another guy before?"  
  
Ravi shakes his head, biting his lip in a way that's so distracting Blaine almost loses his train of thought.  
  
"Ever wanted to be with another guy before?"  
  
Ravi shakes his head again, frowning a little in confusion.  
  
"Then that settles it," Blaine concludes with a smirk. "You're not gay. I'm just _that hot_."


	2. He Needs Me

She probably would have killed him if Ravi hadn't intervened, pushing between the two of them and holding Liv back while interrupting Blaine's hurried attempts at explanation by snapping, " _Go!_ Get out of here!"  
  
"Are you _crazy_?" Liv demands, staring up at him aghast with wide eyes full of dismay. "What are you doing with that... that _disgusting_..."  
  
" _Don't_." Ravi's surprised by the protective anger in his own voice - and so is Liv, who flinches slightly at his tone, hurt in her eyes. "He's not even the same person anymore..."  
  
"No, he's a better liar than ever, apparently," Liv counters, crossing her arms over her chest, her posture making it clear she has no intention of being convinced otherwise.  
  
Ravi has to try anyway, because he aches with the loneliness and desperation he sees in Blaine's face every time they meet, the heartbreaking gratitude in Blaine's eyes every time Ravi touches him.  
  
"He's not," he insists quietly. "He's alone, and confused, and _trying_ , Liv... and he needs me. He has no one else left."


	3. Triangle

Blaine is gentler, more tentative, than that one night they shared before, and Peyton finds her misgivings melting away, because he's hardly even the same person anymore, is he?  
  
They don't stop kissing when Ravi walks in - but they do a moment later, when he grabs Blaine's collar and slams him up against the wall beside her, moving in close - then diving in to taste the faint sweetness of Peyton's lip gloss that lingers on Blaine's mouth.  
  
Peyton is stunned a moment longer than Blaine, who finally starts kissing back, and just stands there watching them and trying to make sense of the tumult of confusing emotions she feels, until Ravi reaches out without looking to catch her hand, fingers lacing with hers and tugging her gently closer in a wordless plea.  
  
This isn't exactly what she expected. It's the last way she ever thought this complicated love triangle might be resolved.  
  
But it's hot as hell, the way Ravi pins Blaine's wrist against the wall over his head, the soft, desperate little sounds they both make, the way their hands seek her out and invite her to join them... and all at once, she knows this will work; she's all in.


	4. Choice

"So... you're choosing _him_... over me. Over our friendship, and everything we've been through over the past few years. That's what you're saying."  
  
Ravi flinches at the acid he hears dripping from her words, the pain he sees shimmering in her eyes.  
  
His own eyes plead with her, his voice trembling with barely unshed tears, as he replies softly, earnestly, "It doesn't have to be that way..."


	5. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Words, Ravi/Blaine

_"No."_  
  
Ravi glares as Blaine stops short, glancing down at the bowl of leftover brains and oatmeal he's carrying.   
  
"What?" he asks, all innocence. "This? I'm hungry."  
  
Ravi pulls the blankets tight around him, refusing entrance.   
  
"I might be sleeping with you... but I draw the line at breakfast in bed."


	6. Romantic Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Sentence Fill

" _This_ is your idea of a romantic movie?" Ravi raises an eyebrow. "Night of the Living Dead?"   
  
"What? Hero gets the girl in the end, right?" Blaine is all innocence. "The zombies _are_ the heroes, right?"


	7. New Home

He may be human now, but that doesn't make his enemies any more forgiving; Ravi grumbles and glares, but he hands him a soft blanket and points the way to the couch - and neither of them mention the fact that he sticks around until Blaine finally falls asleep.


	8. Blaine 2.0

Almost as long as he's known him, Ravi's found Blaine maddening - in one way or another.   
  
The way he'd come swaggering into the morgue as if Ravi was his own personal employee with nothing better to do than whatever it was he wanted this time - Ravi wanted to wipe that smirk off his lips, the teasing gleam from his eyes, that clearly said he saw the reluctant fascination Ravi tried to hard to hide.   
  
And then Blaine was human, and Ravi could easily have fulfilled that particular fantasy - except the smirk was gone of its own volition. Blaine was kind and helpful and remorseful for offenses he claimed not to remember. Human, and vulnerable - but no longer the asshole deserving of Ravi's vengeance.   
  
Except he  _is_  still that same asshole, remembers everything, even if he's human and helpless now - and it's kind of perfect.   
  
Ravi slams him up against the brick wall outside the bar, feeling a thrill of satisfaction when Blaine winces, because it  _hurts_ , now, because whatever Ravi does will actually  _touch_ him now. Blaine glares up at Ravi through tear-filled eyes blazing with defiance.  
  
"Come on," he snarls. "Do it. Let it out, you've been itching for it, so just  _fucking do it_..."  
  
Ravi's fist twitches at his side - he's wanted this for so long, he can just about taste it - and then he  _can_  taste it, literally, because it's not his fist but his lips that connect with Blaine's mouth and turn it slack and startled. Blaine resists just a moment, instinctive in his shock, but Ravi's hand at his neck holds him and Blaine swiftly surrenders, kissing back with trembling lips that taste of salt tears.   
  
When Ravi pulls back at last, breathless and horrified, Blaine is looking up at him, wary and confused.   
  
"Why?" he asks, hoarse and broken.   
  
Ravi just shakes his head, lost for an answer, before spinning on his heel and walking quickly away.


	9. Gag Me (50 Words)

"How's it going?" Liv asks, entering the morgue, finding an irritated Ravi and a gleeful Blaine, and very little apparent research.   
  
"If he doesn't stop talking, I'm going to gag him." Ravi glares.   
  
"Kinky." Blaine smirks, winking at Liv and asking, "Why do you think I haven't shut up yet?"


	10. All in His Mind

Prompt: zombie!Ravi

 

 

Ravi grimaces, chewing slowly, as Liv watches him closely for his reaction.   
  
"That is... every bit as disgusting as I thought it'd be," Ravi sighs. "Probably all in my head."  
  
Liv glances across the room at the body lying on the table, replying with knowing, ominous certainty, "Oh, trust me... it will be."


End file.
